The high-generation glass substrates, in order to raise the utilization rate of the glass, reduce costs, the technology of Multi Mode Glass, MMG is adapted, that is arranged different sizes of panel on a glass substrate, in this way, the area of the substrate to be discarded is smaller, the cutting efficiency of the glass substrate is high, thereby used by the liquid crystal panel makers.
Typically, the arrangement of the panel in different sizes on the large glass substrate is in different ways, therefore the required polarization direction of the polarized light is different, when processing the photo alignment. In the conventional photo alignment process, mask is needed in the photo alignment process of the Multi Mode Glass. The photo alignment process is performed to the panel with one size, and the mask is used to block the other panel with other arrangement. Hence the multiple photo alignment process is needed, this will result in increased process time, reduces the productivity.